


i need you to come get me out (im sorry for leaving)

by always_an_anxious_mess



Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [9]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, And Phil, God why is everyone in this series so dumb, Somethings wrong with Tommy, Tommy’s allergic to feelings, and Techno, and Tubbo, and wilbur, eldritch horror, everybodys freaky now!!!, its kind of ridiculous lmao, they figure out some shit, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: Wilbur was not thrilled to have horns that looked pretty much exactly like Schlatt’s. He was even less thrilled to find Techno passed out on Tommy’s bed.
Relationships: shipper dni
Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998460
Comments: 104
Kudos: 1008





	i need you to come get me out (im sorry for leaving)

Wilbur was not thrilled to have horns that looked pretty much exactly like Schlatt’s. He was even less thrilled to find Techno passed out on Tommy’s bed.

“What did you do?” Wilbur hissed murderously. Tommy didn’t respond, just staring blankly ahead at nothing, eyes glazed over.

Phil realized something was wrong before Wilbur did.

“Tommy,” Phil said gently, grabbing onto Tommy’s arms to get him to look at him. “Tommy. I need you to stay here and explain what’s happening. Can you do that?”

Wilbur blanched. Wait. Why did Tommy look like that? Why wasn’t he responding?

“Tommy, come back down,” Phil looked desperate, glancing between the passed out Techno and Tommy.

Tommy didn’t say a word. His end of the link was completely silent, which hadn’t happened once in all the time that it’d existed.

An idea popped into Wilbur’s head.

_“Tommy,”_ Wilbur reached over and grabbed his hand, holding onto it tightly. _“Tommy. We need you to come back.”_

Tommy twitched slightly, but made no other sign of having heard him.

Growing slightly more worried now, Wilbur did what he never, ever wanted to do.

Carefully, and very warily, Wilbur probed into Tommy’s head.

He’d never done so directly before, only catching glimpses every now and then. He always tried to avoid looking into Tommy’s head, because back when he was human it always made him sick. Now, he avoided it for fear of what he’d find.

He suspected that he didn’t have another choice now.

Tommy’s mind was dark and radiated blood and an ancient force. But in one corner, there was a hole dug into the inky mass. Glowing white tendrils were ensnared there, and they hummed where the rest of Tommy’s mind was silent.

Was that... the link?

It looked awfully similar to what was in the back of Wilbur’s own head. The vines in his own head were inky black, like the majority of Tommy’s mind.

It must be the link.

Wilbur tugged at it experimentally, and he felt it pulse beneath his touch. In the real world, Tommy shuddered, closing his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Phil asked, turning his worried gaze to Wilbur. Tubbo also glanced at him from where he was sitting next to Techno. Techno was still breathing, thankfully.

“I’m trying to figure this out,” Wilbur grumbled. “Shut up a minute.”

Wilbur was more gentle touching the link this time, and Tommy didn’t react to it.

In fact, he felt someone poking at his own end of the link too.

_“Tommy?”_

There was no response, just the gentle feeling of someone... petting? That sounded right. Tommy was petting Wilbur’s end of the link like it was a cat.

_“Tommy, we need you to come down. We don’t know how to help Techno. We need you to help us help him.”_

Tommy’s touch froze, no longer “petting” the link, but not taking away his hand either. A pulse went through the white tendrils that were dug into Tommy’s mind, and it felt like emotion. Felt like fear.

If the white vines were the link, and they probably came from Wilbur, that meant...

“That’s what it is,” Wilbur realized, not really noticing that he was speaking out loud. “He’s been feeling human emotion because of the link. God, I’m so stupid. He’s having some sort of breakdown because he can’t process what he’s feeling.” “Tommy. Listen to me.”

When he got no response, he dug his fingers into Tommy’s end of the link and pulled. It shuddered underneath his touch and in the real world Tommy winced.

_“I don’t know how to help you,”_ Wilbur admitted. _“But we need you down here. You’re the only one who has a clue with what might be happening to Techno. Tommy. Please. Come down.”_

Tommy’s head snapped around to look at Wilbur. His eyes were glazed still, but his grip on Wilbur’s hand (which had been loose before) tightened.

_“Can you hear me?”_

Wilbur felt Tommy latch onto his end immediately, a little harsher than necessary. It caused him to wince, even though the feeling wasn’t painful, just strange.

**“What’s happening?”** Tommy asked. **“Techno...”**

_“He’s passed out. We don’t know what’s wrong.”_

**“He’s...”** Tommy trailed off, and his end of the link shuddered. **“I can’t think straight. Everything’s foggy...”**

There was a voice echoing from Tommy’s end that was distinctly not Tommy himself. It sounded familiar, but it was too distant to make out.

_“Are you okay with me letting go? Just for a minute?”_

**“... Please don’t,”** the way Tommy said that made it sound like he was just a scared kid. And for a moment, Wilbur was pushed into his own memories.

_**“Do you want me to leave?” Phil asked gently, tucking a strand of hair behind ten year old Wilbur’s ear. Phil wasn’t much older than him at that point, only eighteen, but he felt more like a dad than anyone else ever had.** _

_**Wilbur sniffed, glancing down at Techno’s (who had only been seven/eight at the time) sleeping body before shaking his head.** _

_**“Please don’t.”** _

Wilbur was thrust back into the present violently, almost stumbling backwards from the sheer force of it.

But the memory kept playing, looping around again and again every time it ended. Wilbur was only vaguely aware of it, but Tommy...

“Oh...” Wilbur said softly, finally realizing what was going on. “Oh. I don’t think I’m qualified for this.”

“What’s happening?” Tubbo asked.

“The link,” Wilbur said slowly, trying to piece together the right words. “He’s been stuck in my memories, or something. I think that’s what’s happening, at least. The same one, just playing over and over again. He’s stuck in it, I think. That’s why he won’t respond.”

“Which one?” Phil asked.

Wilbur smiled, glancing at Techno, who was still breathing steadily, before answering. “The second night we stayed in your house, when we were kids. Techno didn’t trust you, but he had a nightmare and he dragged me into his bed so I could calm him down. We got into past memories, stuff neither of us wanted to get into.He eventually fell back asleep, and you came in to check on us. You saw me crying and comforted me. Later, you asked me if I wanted you to leave. I said-”

““Please don’t”,” Phil interrupted, smiling fondly at the memory.

“He’s scared,” Wilbur admitted. “I don’t know how to bring him out of it.”

“It’s your memory, isn’t it?” Tubbo asked. “And you’re both linked. So can’t you just, I don’t know, see what he’s seeing?”

“I don’t know how any of this works,” Wilbur bristled slightly. “I don’t know how to do that.”

Techno groaned, immediately catching their attention. Everyone snapped their head around towards him.

Techno sat up blearily, rubbing his eyes with shaky hands.

“What the fuck was that?” He grumbled.

“You’re okay,” Phil sighed with relief, both him and Wilbur running over to Techno.

“Okay is relative, I feel like someone set fire to a massive pile of shit,” Techno groaned. “And it’s getting worse. It’s not as bad as I thought it’d be, to be honest. I expected much worse from the way he was acting.”

“He warned you about this? So you did agree to it?” Wilbur asked.

“Of course I fucking agreed to it,” Techno rolled his eyes. “You don’t give that kid enough credit, Wilbur. He told me everything. About the immortality shit, about how this was going to be a lot worse than any of yours were. Something about me not having an established connection to him beforehand, or being not scared of him. Something like that. In all honesty, he really did keep asking to make sure I wanted this.”

Wilbur immediately felt slightly guilty. Maybe he didn’t give Tommy a whole lot of credit.

“Speaking of, why does he look like that?” Techno raised an eyebrow at Tommy’s still glazed over eyes.

“Oh shit,” Wilbur stood up, having let go of the link when Techno had woken up. He latched back onto it, and immediately Tommy was there, digging into Wilbur’s side sharply.

**“You left,”** Tommy’s voice sounded weak. He really did sound like he was just a kid scared out of his mind. **“You left me.”**

_“I’m sorry,”_ Wilbur responded awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. Helping Tommy with his panic attack had been natural, his older brother instinct kicking in and taking over, reminding him of times when he did the same for Techno.

This wasn’t a panic attack.

Wilbur found himself being sucked into the memory again.

But it wasn’t the same.

This time, he was in Phil’s place, walking into Wilbur’s childhood bedroom and finding Tommy there. Though he didn’t look like Tommy.

Tommy was a pitch black being with no distinct features, looking humanoid but not quite. He was small, about the size of a child, with sharp claws and pure white eyes and a glowing white mouth. He looked like Bad when he was angry, honestly.

**“I’m sorry,”** Tommy said weakly. **“I hurt him.”**

_“He’s fine, Tommy,”_ Wilbur reassured him, crouching down until they were eye level. _“He woke up. He’s okay.”_

Tommy blinked at him, which was really just his white eyes vanishing for a moment and then reappearing. **“You’re sure?”**

_“I’m sure,”_ his older brother instincts were kicking in, even if they were directed towards an ancient, nonhuman entity who was vaguely shaped like the size of a child. _“Do you want to come back now?”_ A soft, reassuring smile was spreading across his face and he couldn’t fight it away. He didn’t even want to.

**“I don’t know how,”** Tommy admitted. He sounded so defeated. **“I don’t understand Wilbur. It’s the link, isn’t it? Because I made it while you were still human, I feel human emotion just as strongly as the rest of you.”**

_“I think so,”_ Wilbur sighed. _“But we’ll figure it out. That’s what we’ve been telling you, right? We’ll figure it out.”_

Tommy stared at him, before an inky, shapeless hand outstretched towards Wilbur, and Wilbur took it.

“We’ll figure it out,” Tommy echoed, and suddenly they were back in the room in Pogtopia, reality glitching for a moment around them. Tommy was back in his blonde haired blue eyed version of himself, and Wilbur was no longer kneeling on the ground but standing eye-level with Tommy.

“That’s fucking trippy,” Techno said bluntly. “Does the world usually look like that and I just couldn’t see it before or is this a rare thing?”

“Rare,” Tommy replied, grinning. “You’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay. Technoblade never dies,” Techno said, as if it was obvious, then paled and leaned over the side of the bed, throwing up some sort of black liquid.

“He’s fine,” Tommy reassured everyone as they all blanched at the sight. “I did warn you about your transition being harder than the others’.”

“You didn’t say I was going to be puking something that color,” Techno grumbled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Or that my jaw would hurt this bad.”

“That’s probably just your trait,” Tubbo shrugged, and Tommy nodded in agreement. “Not sure about the vomit though.”

“You’ll be fine,” Tommy said nonchalantly, but Wilbur felt a spike of concern shove through the boy. “I’ll get you a bucket or something. This might take a while.”

“Great, so I’m going to keep puking,” Techno deadpanned. “Fun.”

“You did say you wanted this,” Tommy reminded him. “I did warn you.”

Techno grunted, obviously not wanting to admit that Tommy was right. “Wil, c’mere.”

Wilbur complied, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother as he stopped at the side of his bed.

Techno glanced at him, before he sharply poked Wilbur in the ribs.

“Hey!” Wilbur yelped in indignation. “What the fuck?”

Techno ignored him, poking him again in the arm and then in the stomach before leaning back, obviously satisfied.

“What was that for?” Wilbur demanded.

“I can touch you again,” Techno replied nonchalantly, as if that sentence explained everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill get to the comments on the last installment later yall i have three assignments due and I wrote this instead


End file.
